beralshakurfandomcom-20200213-history
Dentos
Dentos is one of Vaelin Al Sorna’s brothers in the Sixth Order of the Faith. Appearance and Personality Dentos was a sharp faced with lank hair and gangling limbs as a boy. He is the finest archer of all the boys, having learnt for one of his uncles who was a poacher. He is also one of the best with the throwing knives, and a fine horserider. History Dentos was a common born peasant from western Renfael, who has a large family with many "uncles". It is revealed that his mother was in fact the village whore, and his "uncles" were her customers. Blood Song When Dentos starts getting into fights with the boys in his village, his mother, seeing no future for him in the village, takes him to join the Sixth Order. Dentos is put into the same group as Vaelin Al Sorna, Nortah Al Sendahl, Caenis Al Nysa, Barkus Jeshua, and many others under the tutelage of Master Sollis. Dentos delights in the opportunity to be well fed for once in his life. In the Test of the Run, Dentos was the first to reach the order house, beating Barkus cause he got caught in the river current. In the Test of the Wild, he returned distinctly gaunt, having spent a miserable week fighting starvation with roots and the few birds and squirrels he managed to catch. Caenis and Dentos get into a fight while preparing for the Test of Knowledge, when Dentos mocks Caenis as the pet of Master Grealin. Dentos breaks his nose and severely bruises his ribs. Afterwards, the brothers all take on the task of helping Dentos pass the test. While the other boys are left depressed after the test, Dentos finds it easy because the order is better that his previous peasant life. After forging their swords, Dentos goes with the other boys to the Summertide Fair, where it is revealed Nortah’s father the First Minister is to be hanged for corruption. When he, Barkus and Caenis overhear the commotion of Nortah and Vaelin with the Black Hawks, they leap to their aid. As things seem on the verge of turning ugly, Prince Malcius Al Nieren arrives, having witnesses the confrontation, and allows the brothers to leave unharmed. The Test of the Melee ends with Dentos as one of only ten who are able to remain standing after the brawl, although he can only remain upright thanks to Barkus. In the week long exchange with brothers and sisters from different Orders, Dentos chooses the safe option of the Fourth Order. Later, Dentos excels himself in the Test of the Bow. During Frentis’ Test of the Wild, when he doesn’t return, Dentos joins Vaelin, Nortah, Barkus and Caenis to find and rescue him. They track him to tunnels under an inn, thanks to Scratch, the Volarian slave-hounds. The structure seems to be some kind of temple to the mysterious and supposedly defunct Seventh Order of the Faith, the order of the Dark. Behind a hidden door, they find Frentis tied to a frame, with his torso tattooed with scars. The outlaw One Eye makes a wall of fire, but Caenis recognises it as fake, and leaps through the flame and kills him. The five friends graduate as full brothers of the Sixth Order, after succeeding in the Test of the Sword. Dentos gets through the test unscathed, but is left shocked by having take a life. Dentos and the others head to the Martishe campaign against unfaithful fanatics hiding in the forests. He is also involved in the subsequent Cumbraelin campaign against Hentes Mustor, the True-blade. Dentos and Barkus infiltrate the fortress and open the gates for the others. Dentos and Nortah ride to the Battle Lord to tell him the war is over, but Dentos returns alone when Nortah attacks the Battle Lord who plans to execute his prisoners. Later the Alpiran war breaks out with the invasion of the northern coast of the Alpiran Empire. Dentos commands the company of archers of the Wolf Runners. He is behind the melee during the battle of the Bloody Hill, where Vaelin kills The Hope, the heir to the Empire. Vaelin’s forces with Dentos are assigned to take and hold the key city of Linesh, which they succeed in doing. With the Alpiran forces approaching the city, Vaelin executes a daring raid to burn their seige weapons. However, as Vaelin and Dentos ride back to the city, Dentos gets a arrow in the back, killing him instantly. Category:Characters Category:Sixth Order Category:Renfaelin